Se não fosse a história da depilação
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Dean se surpreende com uma conversa estranha com o irmão. Daí para começarem a falar de coisas que nunca dantes haviam conversado... O que vai acontecer se Dean descobrir que Sam se depila? Wincest - Por causa de uma conversa com Galatea Glax eita musa .


**Se não fosse a história da depilação...**

ShiryuForever94

Slash/Wincest/Comédia, Angst, Romance, tudo junto que eu não sou normal, se ainda não perceberam.

Em qualquer temporada, sei lá eu onde encaixar isso O_O

Se querem culpar alguém culpem a **Galatea Glax**, porque foi ela quem me contou que o Jared depila não apenas as sobrancelhas (coisa que eu já tinha visto nas fotos), mas também as pernas e o peitoral. Resolvi jogar a história para Sam e Dean porque, ah sei lá, sou surtada e não sei explicar coisa alguma. E, gente, se não conhecem, as ficwriters do Need For Fic são... De babar. Sério mesmo. Adorei estar lá e compartilhar as loucuras com elas. Essa é apenas uma. Tem mais quatro fanfictions em andamento... Me aguardem.

Beta Reader: A pobre da minha marida... Que tem que ficar lendo essas coisas. Coitada... Akane, prometo fazer mais sentido numa próxima vez, ou não...

Aviso e Disclaimer: Sam e Dean e todo o universo da série não são meus. Os direitos de Supernatural são de Eric Kripke e eu sou apenas mais uma louca escrevendo maluquices. Não me responsabilizo por danos mentais causados por isso aqui...

Gostou? Odiou? Que tal um clique no botão de review para me fazer querer postar mais histórias? O fandom de SPN está apenas começando, vamos dar uma força?

**OneShot**

Outra cidade, outro trabalho doido, se bem que, o que era loucura afinal? Dean estava olhando pro teto do quarto até que grande do motel e esperando Sam voltar com o café da manhã. Tinham que sair de noite para desenterrar uns ossos e terminariam o que tinham vindo fazer.

- "Não tinha café fresco, Dean. Trouxe achocolatado." Sam entrou com os embrulhos e um pequeno bico na boca bonita.

- "Tudo bem, agora sou maricas e tomo chocolatezinho de manhã? Que incompetência, Sammy." Dean riu com jeito cínico e viu o mais novo deixar tudo na mesinha ao canto e, Sam parecia amuado? – "Que foi?"

- "O salão de beleza não tem hora para hoje à tarde." Sam respondeu com a maior calma do mundo.

Dean já se levantara e estava sentando-se à mesa quando franziu o cenho e olhou o irmão. Ele dissera...

- "Como é que é? Que porra você foi fazer num salão de beleza?"

Sam voltou-se para o irmão com aquela cara conhecida de quem disse o óbvio. – "Preciso depilar o peito, ora."

Dean não ouviu bem.

Ou será que ouviu bem demais? Parou com o sanduíche a meio caminho da boca e olhou cheio de dúvidas para Sam.

- "Que foi, Dean?" O maior sentou-se na mesinha e pegou sanduíche natural para comer.

- "Papai acaba de se revirar no túmulo, mas tirando isso..." Dean encarava o outro com aquela cara de 'what the hell?'

- "Não vejo problema nenhum no que eu disse."

- "Não é o que você disse, é o jeito normal como disse que precisa depilar o peito. Porra, Sam, depilação agora? O que vai ser depois? Creme para rugas e botox?"

- "Engraçadinho. As garotas gostam." O moreno pensou rapidamente que alguns caras também, mas não era algo para dizer ao irmão, era?

Dean ficou em silêncio observando seu "irmãozinho". Modo de dizer, porque aquele gigante de quase dois metros era tudo menos "inho".

- "Dean, pára de me olhar como se eu fosse algum bicho esquisito." Sam falou meio enfastiado.

- "As garotas gostam é?" Dean pareceu interessado.

- "Ué, nunca nenhuma falou nada pra você não? As minhas sempre elogiaram. Aliás, Jess adorava." Uma sombra pequena no rosto que logo foi embora.

Dean achou melhor não falar em Jess.

- "Não sou muito de conversar em certas horas." Riu de jeito safado o mais velho dos Winchester.

- "Se quiser, eu faço pra você."

- "Hein?" Olhos arregalados eram bom indício do que Dean achava.

- "Ora, é fácil. Basta comprar algumas coisas na farmácia." Sam olhava para o outro de maneira dócil e compreensiva. Como se ele fosse mesmo dócil e compreensivo... Até parecia...

- "Peraí, você quer me depilar? Que porra é essa?" Dean se levantou horrorizado.

- "Senta aí e deixa de bancar o machão do século passado. Muitos homens se depilam, muitos atores, muita gente. Disseram que aquele sujeito alto daquela série, o tal Jared Padalecki, se depila também ora. E ele é lindo, não acha? Se bem que sou mais o Jensen com aquela boca..." Um sorriso um pouco apreciador demais e Dean franziu o cenho.

- "Cara... Sammy..."

- "Que é, Dean? Credo, não quer, tudo bem, vamos terminar isso." Terminou de comer e se levantou, tirando o casaco e pensando em outras coisas.

- "Sammy, na boa..." Dean parecia preocupado.

- "Que é agora?" O jeito de olhar mandando o outro praquele lugar, típico de Sam.

- "Você realmente repara em homens? Quero dizer, você acha atores bonitos e fica prestando atenção nessas coisas? Você acabou de falar na boca de um homem, Sammy!" Dean sentiu uma dor de cabeça repentina. Seu pai iria matá-lo se estivesse vivo.

- "DEAN!" O balançar da cabeça de Sam como se o outro tivesse falado algo muito louco.

- "Repara?" Dean conhecia o mais novo muito bem. Ele estava evitando o assunto. Berrando o nome do irmão mais velho em advertência porque não queria falar do assunto. Ah, mas ia falar sim.

- "Por que isso agora? Temos trabalho hoje de noite." Sam se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos. Mas nem... Nem pensar em contar para Dean alguns sonhos e pensamentos... Principalmente porque vários eram com ele, com Dean. Rilhou os dentes, porque falara em depilação?

- "Deus, vou pro inferno... Certamente. Aliás, estou nele." Dean sentou em frente à cama do caçula.

- "Porra, Dean, nunca mais falo de nada assim com você. Que mente a sua! Eu olho e acho bonito, dá licença? E por que não? Também acho o Misha Collins um tesão. Aliás, o elenco da série é ótimo. Bom, tem também o Tom Welling com o melhor abdômen da indústria atualmente e..."

- "Puta que pariu, agora é oficial, meu irmãozinho é viado!" Dean berrou de olhos arregalados.

- "Ótimo, alguém na cidade NÃO ouviu? Não é você que vive querendo ser discreto?" Sam pensava se um soco faria Dean ficar quieto.

- "Você é?" Agora Dean tremia... Não exatamente de medo, nada disso, estava surpreso e, talvez um pouco feliz? Isso era loucura, total loucura!

- "O quê, porra?" Sam não entendia mais nada.

- "Viado! Maricas! Gay! No popularesco: BICHA!" Dean levantou-se inquieto e ficou encostado numa parede, olhando para cima. – "Meu São João Winchester me proteja..."

- "Dean, você enlouqueceu? Nosso pai nunca foi santo, muito pelo contrário." Um olhar um tanto esquisito em Sam.

Dean dessa vez deixou a boca cair quase até o chão. – "Hein?"

- "Ah, Dean, fala sério, um bando de caçadores isolados? Sem mulher por semanas e meses?"

- "Não ouse pensar nada do nosso pai e... Bem... Deixa pra lá."

- "Deixa pra lá o que?" Sam estava começando a ficar curioso e, Sam curioso era um imenso problema, na certa...

- "Sei lá. Você não respondeu o que eu perguntei, não mude de assunto." Dean não ia dizer de jeito nenhum o que "achara" que vira uma vez numa cabana de caça. Não o seu paizinho. Passou a mão nos olhos que estavam ardendo um pouco e queria demais uma bebida, talvez duas...

- "Dean, na boa, isso importa?" Sam respondeu com ar calmo. Estava começando a achar engraçada a situação. Nunca tinham falado naquilo. Aliás, nem de sexo falavam. Imaginar seu irmão na cama era meio... Bizarro. – "E se for, tem problema? Ah, não interessa."

Dean arregalou tanto os olhos que... Quase travou.

- "Dean, pára com isso, por favor. Não é nada demais não, a depilação quero dizer."

- "Você já transou com um homem?" Dean estava totalmente sério e absurdamente nervoso.

- "Hein? Como é? Ficou doido, Dean?" Sam levantou-se também e fugiu do olhar de Dean.

- "Responde, Sammy." Dean andou para perto dele e segurou-o pelo braço forte. – "Sinceramente, não me importa muito. Sério mesmo." Dean suspirou e esperou a resposta.

- "Não, Dean, nunca nem beijei um homem. Só acho bonito, só isso. Meus relacionamentos foram todos com mulheres."

- "Pensou no assunto?" Dean agora parecia bem mais sério.

- "Por que estamos tendo essa conversa?" Sam se virou e encarou o irmão com curiosidade. – "O que há realmente, Dean?"

- "Nunca imaginei... Que fôssemos... Er... Parecidos." Algo surreal aconteceu.

Dean Winchester corou.

Dean, o machão, o seguro, o brigão... Corou.

E Sam arregalou os olhos e andou dois passos para trás, como se tivesse visto o demônio de olhos amarelos.

- "Hein?" Sam falou engasgado, nem parecia Sam.

Dean mordeu os lábios e foi até o frigobar do quarto, abriu uma garrafinha de uísque e virou de uma vez. O que diabos ia dizer agora? Estendeu outra garrafa para Sam. – "Bebe."

- "Ok, mas... Você está bem, Dean? Parece tão confuso." Sam sabia ser apaziguador. Abriu a garrafa e virou tudo para dentro e nem eram nove da manhã ainda. – "Está meio cedo para beber..."

- "Estou pouco me lixando pra hora. E, sobre nosso assunto aqui..." Respirou fundo e terminou de beber. – "Cuido de você desde sempre, estou apenas impressionado com que você tenha algumas tendências parecidas com as minhas e que eu jurei que jamais demonstraria a ninguém." Dean parecia humano daquela vez. Menos seguro e machão, mais doce e calmo.

- "Tendências? Do que está falando?" Sam estava um pouco confuso.

- "Sammy, não me faça ter que dizer o que você já entendeu. Não namoro firme, não tenho compromisso duradouro, simplesmente porque sei exatamente o quão confuso me sinto com relação a algumas coisas. E, embora eu tente negar com todas as forças, acho que nós dois somos parecidos nisso e, nem sei se é bom ou ruim." Não ia dizer que temia que fossem parecidos em OUTRA coisa, em querer mais que sexo com homens, em querer... Seu próprio irmão. Abriu outra garrafa e entornou de vez. – "Isso é difícil."

Sam inclinou de leve a cabeça e ficou observando Dean. Tomou outro gole de uísque e foi para perto do irmão, abraçando-o. – "Está tudo bem, Dean. Não vejo nenhum problema em sermos apenas nós mesmos." Sentia-se estranhamente feliz por estar ali com Dean.

- "Não sei se sei bem quem eu sou." Dean pareceu frágil e isso assustou Sam mais que uma alma de outro mundo, se bem que, ele não tinha medo de alma de outro mundo.

- "Você é tudo que tenho, Dean." Sam falou num tom baixo e firme ao mesmo tempo. – "E eu te amo. Espero que valha algo." O mais jovem dos Winchester sentiu a voz ficar "molhada" de lágrimas. Era meio esquisito o que estava sentindo, era como se precisasse proteger Dean.

O abraço de Dean ficou mais apertado que o normal e a respiração do mais velho rareou, ele estava totalmente perdido nos braços de Sam e aquilo estava deixando-o ainda mais confuso. Não conseguia se afastar.

Dean sempre fora o que protegia, o que cuidava, o que resolvia tudo. Até então pelo menos.

Só que dessa vez, apenas nessa vez, queria ser protegido. Ergueu o rosto um pouco e tentou encarar Sam que o olhava de cenho franzido, preocupado. Desviou o olhar sem motivo aparente e encostou a testa nos ombros enormes do irmão caçula. – "Isso é estranho."

- "O que é estranho, Dean?" Sam engoliu em seco. O calor de Dean, o cheiro masculino, os corpos que se entendiam tão bem naquele abraço.

- "Sinceramente, já não sei mais nada." Dean reergueu a cabeça e murmurou muito perto da boca de Sam, achando muito hilário que estivesse abraçando alguém daquele jeito, pois era sempre o mais alto de qualquer abraço a menos que o abraço fosse de Sam Winchester. – "Cara, como você é grande." Dean falou com admiração e um tanto de um sentimento esquisito que relutava admitir.

Sam riu.

E o riso de Sam fez Dean ficar atordoado. Adorava o riso dele, as covinhas, o nariz anguloso, o jeito de olhar.

O loiro amava Sam.

Dean não ia pensar em que tipo de amor se encaixava o que estava sentindo simplesmente porque não tinha explicação para tudo.

- "A moça no último salão me disse que eram os maiores "peitos" que ela já tinha visto na vida." Sam respondeu e, num gesto muito natural, inclinou a cabeça de leve, sorrindo inocentemente. De vez em quando ele conseguia rir inocentemente.

Foi demais para Dean Winchester. Aquele jeito de olhar, os lábios bonitos, o olhar amoroso. – "Eu estou louco." Murmurou aproximando o rosto de Sam e vendo-o encher os olhos de dúvidas.

- "P-por que diz isso?" Sam não conseguia desgrudar os orbes dos verdes brilhantes do irmão e nem sequer pensou quando a boca de Dean juntou-se à sua devagarinho, tateando, sentindo, tentando. Fechou os olhos imediatamente e inclinou mais a cabeça, retribuindo o beijo sem hesitar. O primeiro dos muitos que se seguiriam.

- "Impeça-me..." Dean gemeu enquanto deslizava as mãos nas costas do irmão, enquanto tateava, sentia e beijava-o sem parar.

- "Não posso..." Sam gemeu de volta enquanto ia empurrando Dean para a cama.

- "Por que não?" Dean gemeu mais alto quando foi jogado na pequena cama.

- "Por que eu não consigo. Por que eu..." Sam olhou o rosto confuso do irmão e fechou os olhos. – "Dean, eu não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinho."

- "Não faça sozinho, então." Dean sussurrou com os lábios arqueando num sorriso bonito. Não tinha mais dúvidas.

- "Dean..."

- "Sammy..."

Olhares se encontraram e Sam Winchester despiu-se numa velocidade supersônica sob os olhares curiosos de Dean. Sobrou apenas a roupa de baixo.

Dean ficou meio estático ao reparar que, realmente, Sammy tinha o maior peitoral que ele já vira em sua vida. Ergueu-se da cama e retirou a jaqueta e a camisa, sem pensar em nada além do corpo de Sam quase nu à sua frente.

- "Você realmente é lindo." Sam ronronou quando se deitou de lado, na cama pequena, observando Dean retirar agora as calças e as meias.

- "Deve ser genético..." Dean riu com ar safado. – "Sabe o que estamos fazendo?" Estava ainda um pouco receoso.

- "Vamos ficar em silêncio e parar de pensar." Sam terminou de tirar toda a sua roupa, expondo-se inteiro para Dean que mordeu os lábios ao ver o quanto aquele seu irmãozinho podia ser grande... Totalmente grande.

- "Sam... Você é... Imenso." Uma ponta de medo e de paixão.

- "Não vai fazer diferença nenhuma na horizontal."

- "Não estou falando da altura..."

- "Hum..." Sam puxou a roupa de baixo de Dean e riu de jeito sincero. – "É genético..."

Um olhou para o outro e...

- "Obrigado, papai!" Falaram ao mesmo tempo e riram juntos antes dos beijos...

Antes dos abraços...

Antes dos pedidos, gemidos, arranhares e mordidas.

Dos toques que iriam dia e tarde adentro entre sussurros, gemidos, abraços e abrasador calor.

Amor. Era apenas isso o que era.

Errado?

Certo?

Não queriam mesmo saber.

Afinal de contas, se há anjos no céu, demônios no inferno e um mundo inteiro em perigo, salvar pessoas, caçar coisas, era o negócio da família...

E havia coisas na família que era melhor deixar apenas na família...

* * *

Nota final: Espero, realmente, que tenham gostado. É minha primeira Wincest. Nunca tinha posto os dois juntos pois prefiro PadAckles, mas sabem como é, eu surto...


End file.
